Juste une petite histoire de cheveux
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Et si dans TOS, les cheveux avaient plus d'importance qu'on ne croit? Mélange d'humour et de drama. Je prends les requêtes. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello les gens, me revoilà !**_

_**Eh non je ne suis pas morte !**_

_**Je vous propose une petite fic tapée sur Word et basé sur TOS et son aspect ludique jamais vu : les cheveux XD**_

_**Couples :**__** Colloyd –Yuartel- PronymaxYggdrasill - Géséa et relations parentales/amicales**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**_

_**I do not own Tales of **__**Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_****_

_**Juste une petite histoire de cheveux**_

Yuan Ka-Fai avait toujours été fier de lui-même. Sans orgueil mal placé. Il est vrai que Yuan avait quasiment toujours réussi ce qu'il entreprenait. Et toujours sans orgueil mal placé, sans devenir un Narcisse en puissance, il était assez fier de son physique, surtout de ses cheveux. Longs, lisses et bleus azurés que Martel aimait tant caresser. C'est pourquoi Yuan prenait le plus grand soin pour sa chevelure, ainsi Martel restait présente encore une fois dans son cœur déjà plein de ses souvenirs. Une fois au Ciel après sa mort, elle aurait de nouveau le plaisir de les caresser comme elle les avait connus.

__

Si Zélos Wilder gardait ses cheveux longs, ce n'était ni par coquetterie ni parce que cela augmentait son charme. Zélos Wilder était un peu fainéant pour cette partie de son corps. Il les lavait et les entretenait bien entendu mais il les laissait toujours pendre dans son dos. Il ignorait tout de l'art de la queue de cheval ou de la natte. Aussi quand Lloyd lui proposait de les coiffer il disait toujours oui. Le fait d'ignorer tout de l'art de la coiffure avait un avantage, au moins Zélos et Lloyd passaient un moment agréable et drôle ensemble.

C'est pourquoi à ce jour Zélos Wilder n'a toujours pas appris à se nouer les cheveux.

__

Quand Lloyd était enfant, Kratos lui brossait souvent les cheveux. Une activité réservée aux femmes, direz-vous ? Selon Kratos non. Il aimait brosser les cheveux de son petit car à chaque fois petit Lloyd jouait sagement sur ses genoux, lui racontant ce à quoi il jouait avec Maman ou Noïshe. Séparé de son fils pendant quatorze ans, la femme de sa vie morte, ce rituel manquait horriblement au Séraphin, priant lorsqu'il se couchait de ne pas voir le soleil se lever le lendemain.

Peu après leurs retrouvailles, Lloyd avait confié qu'il avait quelques souvenirs de son enfance mais il semblait qu'il avait oublié ce moment. Un matin, il rejoignit son père, ses cheveux étant lâchés. Là oui, la ressemblance avec Kratos était encore plus troublante. Il avait à la main deux élastiques et une brosse. Lloyd demanda donc à son père s'il pouvait l'aider à se coiffer.

**-Comme quand j'étais petit !** Ajouta t-il

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il coiffait son fils, Kratos le faisait non pas en souriant comme il en avait l'habitude, mais en pleurant d'émotion. Comment avait t-il put souhaiter ne plus voir le soleil se lever ?!

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Mithos Yggdrasill avait toujours connu Pronyma avec ses beaux cheveux vert forêt attachés.

**-C'est plus pratique pour travailler. **Lui avait-elle dit.

Faux prétexte pensait Mithos

Et pourtant, il rêvait de voir sa Pronyma d'amour avec ses cheveux lâchés. Aussi, il s'arrangea et fit en sorte qu'elle ne retrouve pas ses élastiques. Ce fut donc une Pronyma aux cheveux longs lui tombant au bas des reins qu'il vit le lendemain de son forfait. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi si c'était possible, plus sexy…

Et Mithos ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

**- Tu vois Mithos, c'est pour cette raison que j'attache mes cheveux. Si je ne le fais pas, tu me sautes dessus.**

Et apparemment, ça ne la gênait pas tant que ça Pronyma !

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Colette Brunel laissait pousser ses cheveux blonds. Pas pour elle non. Elle pouvait les avoir longs ou courts, peu lui importait jusqu'à ce qu'un petit Lloyd énamouré et âgé de dix ans lui dise un jour :

**- Tes cheveux sont si beaux ! Ils ont la couleur du soleil, alors même s'il pleut, il me suffit de les voir pour que ma journée s'illumine !**

Depuis ce jour, elle les laissait pousser, devenir plus longs afin que « le soleil » soit toujours plus grand, afin que les journées de Lloyd soient toujours lumineuses tout au long de sa vie.

Le concerné lui en était gré. A ce jour, le nombre de bijoux et de barrettes fabriquées par Lloyd pour Colette s'élève à trois cents douze, sans compter les autres cadeaux qu'il lui a offert, dont un petit être portant leur sang et qui allait naître de leur amour bientôt.

Un jour, Préséa se cassa le bras en tombant d'un ptéroplan. Et évidemment elle se cassa le bras avec lequel elle écrivait. Comment allait-elle faire pour faire ses couettes, celles qu'Alicia lui avait apprit à faire et qu'elle faisait tous les jours _ad aeternam ?_

La question lui trotta longtemps dans la tête, elle ne voulait déranger personne avec des choses aussi futiles.

Le lendemain de son accident, Génis vint la voir avec une brosse et des élastiques.

**- Je me disais juste que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour faire tes couettes…** lui dit-il rougissant

Elle accepta. Pendant deux mois « son petit chevalier servant » comme l'appelait Régal, l'aidait à se coiffer et autres choses en tout genre.

Depuis, quand Préséa se coiffait avec ses couettes, ce n'était plus seulement parce qu'Alicia le lui avait apprit, c'était aussi parce que Génis l'aimait et réciproquement.

The End ?

_****_

_**Voilà mes petites rubriques cheveux de TOS ^^**_

_**Si vous avez des idées sur ce sujet, faîtes m'en part ^^**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou !**_

_**Inspirée ce soir, je repars dans mes délires capillaires !**_

_**Couples :**__** Sheelos- léger RégalxRaine**_

_**Enjoy**_

_****_

_**Juste une petite histoire de cheveux 2**_

Si on fouillait les photos de Sheena à différentes époques de sa vie, on remarquait qu'elle avait beau grandir, sa coiffure ne changeait pas depuis ses 9 ans. On croyait qu'elle la gardait pour sa praticité, cela n'était pas faux mais cela n'était pas vrai non plus.

Cette coiffure lui rappelait constamment son échec face à Volt qui a tué tant de gens, lui rappelait le sacrifice de Corrine, lui rappelait sa condition de ninja n'ayant pas le droit à l'amour, lui rappelait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Et pourtant, on remarque qu'à 19 ans, la miss laissait parfois ses cheveux lâchés. La honte de sa faiblesse était passée, son regard était porté vers l'avenir et le petit être qu'elle portait en ses entrailles. Un certain rouquin était passé par là. Il l'avait aimé et accepté telle qu'elle était. Elle lui donna trois enfants : Corrine, Zéphiel et Mylène.

Oui Zélos Wilder était sans doute l'une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivée dans la vie de Sheena Fujibayashi.

Raine Sage était toujours très à cheval sur la longueur de ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'ils lui arrivent au niveau de ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas un TOC mais un besoin vital pour elle. Il lui fallait se démarquer de sa mère qui lui ressemblait tant sur le plan physique, la seule différence notable était que Virginia Sage avait les cheveux mi-longs. Sauf que Raine lui en voulait toujours. Aussi longtemps qu'elle lui en voudrait pour l'avoir abandonnée avec son frère Génis, Raine ne laisserait jamais ses cheveux aller au-delà de ses oreilles.

Au grand dam de Régal, sa Raine souffrait et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour soigner sa blessure.

Sélès Wilder avait toujours affirmé qu'elle haïssait son demi-frère Zélos. Seulement dans ses dires. Ce qu'elle haïssait, c'était ce destin maudit qui l'avait coincée au loin dans cette abbaye. C'est pourquoi à ce jour, Sélès Wilder s'occupait avec ferveur de ses cheveux.

Roux comme ceux de Zélos. Le seul lien qui la liait encore un tant soit peu à ce frère lointain, coincé lui à jamais dans un rôle qui lui convenait si peu. Si Sélès sortirait un jour de cette abbaye, Zélos, lui, ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de ce titre d'Elu du Mana, destiné à mourir un jour pour le monde.

_****_

_**Court je sais….**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone I'm back !**_

_**Je me relance dans mes espèces de trucs indéfinissables capillaires.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez et surtout si vous avez des requêtes, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas. **_

_**Lloyd : C'est vrai en plus !**_

_**Yuan : Lloyd, tu l'enfonces là.**_

_**TOS ne m'appartient pas, dommage car sinon j'aurai eu Yuan Ka-Fai pour père XD**_

_****_

_**Juste une petite histoire de cheveux 3**_

Lloyd Aurion ressemblait énormément à son père Kratos. L'une des manières de les différencier, mis à part leurs âges, étaient la manière dont ils se coiffaient. Si le père laissait ses cheveux libres et un peu fous, le fils les attachait en deux petites couettes et seule une mèche rebelle descendait sur son front. Un jour, Sheena lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne les laissait pas détachés, si c'était juste pour qu'on ne le confonde pas avec son géniteur.

**- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je lâcherai mes cheveux le jour où je serai aussi fort que mon père. Seulement à ce moment là, je pourrai prétendre à une ressemblance parfaite.**

Kratos l'avait entendu. Le lendemain, Lloyd eut la surprise de sa vie, son père était coiffé comme lui.

**- C'est à moi à te ressembler, tu es plus fort et meilleur que moi en tout point mon fils.**

Emu, le fils tomba dans les bras de son père. Il en avait la certitude maintenant. Quand son père lui disait qu'il était sa fierté, il ne mentait pas.

Quand elle était enfant et adolescente, Martel Yggdrasill haïssait ses cheveux. Vert comme la prairie. Ils lui rappelaient son statut de demi-elfe, le rappelait aux yeux du monde, c'était comme si elle avait un écriteau avec elle avec cette inscription _« je suis une demi-elfe, persécutez-moi »_. Son frère avait plus de chance, ses cheveux étaient blond, une couleur rare mais pas anodine chez les Humains. Elle haïssait ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que la vie lui offre l'amour. Un demi-elfe lui aussi, qui admirait la chevelure de la jeune femme, trouvant qu'elle lui donnait encore plus de grâce si c'était possible. L'amour fait des miracles, il avait suffit d'un seul moment pour effacer toute la haine de Martel envers son sang. Son écriteau était maintenant _« je suis une demi-elfe, admirez-moi »._

Mylène Wilder haïssait son fils Zélos, c'était bien connu. Il lui rappelait trop le cocu qui lui servait de père et accessoirement mari de la jeune femme. Mylène était blonde, une couleur appréciée chez les nobles, les cheveux de Zélos étaient d'un roux flamboyant, comme ceux de la bâtarde qui lui servait de demi-sœur. Non content de la tromper, il avait fallu que son mari engrosse une _« demi-elfe inférieure »_.

Au moins Zélos avaient ses yeux, bleus comme les siens. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Mylène, son dégoût pour cet enfant la hantait. Alors on peut se demander pourquoi elle l'a sauvé de la mort, si dans un sursaut maternel elle avait voulu protéger son enfant.

Non. Cet enfant n'était pas le sien, même si elle lui avait donné la vie. C'était celui de l'Eglise, celui de son représentant dont il avait hérité du titre. C'était le fils de l'Elu, pas le sien, c'est pourquoi Mylène ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait dut l'aimer.

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, Zélos aimait sa mère, pauvre petit. Depuis la mort de Myèlène, il avait comprit pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas et c'est pour cela que Zélos Wilder méprisait son rôle d'Elu à la noix.

Quand il était petit et sans ami, Génis Sage n'aimait pas la couleur de ses cheveux. Blanc-gris comme ceux de sa sœur Raine. Sur elle, cela rendait bien, on aurait dit qu'elle était platine mais sur lui, on aurait dit un petit vieux car les reflets gris de ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que ceux de son aînée. Tout cela changea le jour où Lloyd lui dit :

**-Moi je l'aime bien la couleur de tes cheveux, on dirait que tu es un érudit !**

Il était vrai que Génis aimait apprendre. Finalement, avoir une couleur de cheveux qui colle à sa personnalité, c'est pas mal, non ?

_****_

_**Court je sais, je ne sais pas faire des longs trucs TT**_

_**Yuan : Plus c'est court plus, c'est concentré. C'est la qualité qui vaut, pas la quantité.**_

_**Merci mon Yuan ^^**_

_**Lloyd : Reviews ?**_

_**Et toute l'équipe de TOS avec la déjantée qui leur sert d'auteur vous souhaitent un joyeux noël et de joyeuse fêtes de fin d'années, on vous aime tout plein !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit pour cette fiction! Vive la fièvre qui vous surprend la nuit!**_

Couples : YuanxKratos

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !

I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.

Enjoy!

_**Juste une petite histoire de cheveux**_

Nous avons tous vu pourquoi Yuan Ka-Fai prenait le plus grand soin de ses cheveux. Pour Martel. Mais il y a d'autres secrets sous la tignasse turquoise.

Pourquoi Yuan coiffe t-il ses cheveux comme il le fait, c'est-à-dire, en catogan?

L'histoire remonte à il y a un peu plus de quatre mille ans. C'était la guerre. La plaine d'Esculape, qui sont aujourd'hui les plaines de Meltokio, était devenue morbide et mortifère. Du sang partout, des tripes au soleil, des têtes solitaires...et un seul et unique survivant malgré lui: Yuan Ka-Fai, soldat de Sylvarant. Kratos avait fini son service militaire et il avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer au soldat obéissant. Il avait retrouvé Yuan mourant et il l'avait aidé. Parce que malgré l'éducation raciste envers les demi-elfes que l'on lui avait donné, Kratos avait un cœur, un sens de la Justice et surtout, un cerveau. Alors, il avait aidé Yuan. Il l'avait soigné, il s'était occupé de lui, même pour des choses qui passeraient pour futiles. Étant blessé, le métis ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Même le fait de se laver les cheveux lui était impossible, le moindre geste un peu trop ample le faisait souffrir. Alors, Kratos, compatissant, l'avait aidé. Il avait procédé avec douceur, histoire de ne pas faire du mal à son « ami ». Il lui avait lavé les cheveux puis peigné avec une minutie étonnante. Enfin, il lui avait demandé comment il souhaitait qu'il le coiffe. Yuan ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il n'était pas habitué à de la gentillesse et de la compassion venant d'un humain.

-Je ne sais pas...A vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de me soucier de comment je me coiffe. Moi, tant qu'ils sont propres...

Kratos avait sourit. En fouillant dans ses affaires, il avait trouvé un ruban blanc et soudain l'inspiration lui vint. Il attacha la chevelure turquoise en catogan, laissant une simple mèche bleue tomber sur la tempe gauche de Yuan. Le demi-elfe eut du mal à l'avouer mais Kratos avait eu une excellente idée.

Depuis, Yuan se coiffe toujours comme ça en souvenir de cette amitié née littéralement sur un champ de bataille. Il avait cru qu'il y mourrait, il y avait ressuscité si on y réfléchissait bien. Il continuera toujours à se coiffer ainsi, même si leur amitié a été souvent mise à mal, même si parfois ils ne se comprennent plus. Parce que Yuan n'est pas ingrat. D'ailleurs, son ruban blanc est encore celui que Kratos avait utilisé. Parfois, il pense à tout cela et son cœur se serre. Mais après, Kratos arrive et le console.

Aujourd'hui, Yuan se coiffe encore comme cela mais il y a désormais une autre signification à cela. L'amitié mais aussi l'amour. Décidément, Kratos n'était vraiment pas un humain comme les autres! Autrefois, Yuan n'aurait jamais aimé un humain.

_XXXXX_

_**Voilà le petit délire que je me suis tapé ce matin avec mon trente huit de fièvre XD**_

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cet OS est l'un des défis demandés par Olo et Nat.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**_

I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.

Enjoy!

_**Juste une petite histoire de cheveux**_

Contrairement à la légende urbaine, Magnus n'a pas toujours été une brute. Il était au contraire un enfant sensible, introverti, le genre d'enfant que l'on rackettait tout le temps. Il était le petit intello à lunettes et avec un appareil dentaire, demi-elfe et rouquin, bien coiffé derrière les oreilles. La cible parfaite quoi. Sauf qu'il en avait marre, marre que les brutes ne viennent l'interrompre dans ses rendez-vous amoureux avec la Littérature. Mais que faire? Frapper? Jamais de la vie, c'est pourquoi il attaquait avec les mots. Sauf que ça ne marchait jamais. Alors, jusqu'à ses seize ans, il se laissait faire. Un événement changea sa vie. Une femme, sa future épouse mais ça il ne le savait pas encore: Elyon. Une petite blonde rêveuse aux yeux d'émeraudes. Une demi-elfe passionnée par le dessin. Elle lui paraissait si fragile! Il se jura de la protéger. Et il tint parole. Un jour alors qu'on humiliait la jeune demoiselle, il a déboulé, il a protégé la belle, il a tenté le dialogue mais voyant que les petits cons étaient encore plus bouchés qu'une personne ayant un rhume en hiver, il les rousta si fort qu'ils durent battre en retraite, nez en sang et couverts de bleus. Magnus découvrit alors que taper, c'était pas si désagréable quand c'était justifié. Mais son coup de sang n'aurait pas été suffisant pour les protéger à jamais. Alors, il changea radicalement de look, quitte à faire peur, les humains sont bêtes de nature, ils jugent aux apparences. Soit. Il se ferait passer pour une bonne grosse brute. Il afficha alors de superbes dread-locks qui ne passaient pas inaperçues en raison de la couleur de ses cheveux. Les muscles viendront plus tard avec la musculation. Cela suffisaient déjà pour prévenir les belliqueux que Magnus avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire et qu'il était capable de tout. Il avait décidé de devenir un guerrier, de se battre pour protéger les opprimés. On le reconnaissait grâce à ses cheveux et grâce à son look. Magnus le faible était mort le jour où il changea de coiffure.

Il y a une seconde raison aussi. Il pourrait changer de look maintenant que sa réputation était bien assise mais il ne le fera pas. Ses enfants trouvent qu'il est cool avec ses cheveux. Il ne veut pas attrister ses enfants. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Voilà, Olo et Nat, j'espère que ça t'a plut ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cet OS est l'un des défis demandés par Nat.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**_

_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

Enjoy!

_**Juste une petite histoire de cheveux**_

Régal Bryant avait toujours été un homme d'honneur. Il avait été en prison de son plein gré après le meurtre d'Alicia Combatir, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il voulait purger sa peine, il voulait éviter des nouvelles tragédies dues aux exsphères. Il ne le faisait pas pour se donner bonne conscience. Il le faisait pour ne pas oublier son péché, le meurtre qu'il avait commis. Il portait ses menottes. Il y avait pourtant un autre signe de sa rédemption, sa chevelure. Avant la mort d'Alicia, il les avait mi-longs, bien coupés et soignés. Aujourd'hui ils sont longs et fous, fous comme lui l'est de douleur depuis la mort d'Alicia. Il ne les coupera jamais. Les couper signifierait qu'il souhaitait redevenir l'ancien Régal, celui d'avant le trépas d'Alicia. Oublier son crime. Oublier qu'il a pris la vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne le veut pas. Même si Alicia lui a pardonné. Même si elle veut qu'il soit heureux. Il veut vivre avec son « fardeau » sans pour autant que celui-ci ne l'empoisonne. Il ne vivra pas dans le passé mais il ne le reniera pas non plus. Il retirera ses menottes une fois le monde sauvé, une fois Rodyle et Vharley mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais il ne se coupera pas les cheveux comme il le faisait jadis, tout comme il ne retirera pas le ruban rose qui sert à les retenir. Il a la couleur des cheveux d'Alicia.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Voilà Nat, ton deuxième défi. J'espère qu'il te plait, j'essayerai de faire le troisième, sans doute le plus corsé. Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cet OS est l'un des défis demandés par Nat.**_  
_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**_  
_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

Enjoy!

_**Juste une petite histoire de cheveux**_

Un jour, Nat, auteur de fanfiction, s'était demandé d'où Botta tenait sa _«__coiffure électrique-trop-fun-j'ai-vidé-mon-pot-de-gel-sur-ma-tête »._ Alors elle demanda à Marina Ka-Fai de l'aider à résoudre ce mystère. Elle mit des mois à en trouver la réponse et pour cause, il fallait des témoignages de qualité. On ne pouvait pas demander à Botta lui-même, primo parce qu'il ne nous aurait jamais répondu, deuxio parce qu'il est un peu mort. Alors Marina se dit qu'il lui fallait demander à la petite sœur de Botta. Sauf que elle aussi était morte. Donc, elle fouilla tout le Japon afin de trouver Hiroyuki Takei afin de lui demander la permission de lui emprunter Anna Kyoyama de Shaman King. La jeune fille en question est une itako, aka une shaman capable d'appeler n'importe quel fantôme, qu'il soit errant dans ce monde ou dans l'au-delà. Hiroyuki étant un fan de Botta, il accepta mais Anna non. Hiroyuki la menaça de la caser avec Hao, le frère de Yoh. Ça la calma tout de suite et elle appela alors Nyna Kadhein, petite et unique sœur de notre Renégat national. Voici le récit de Nyna et croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour.

Quand Botta était enfant, il avait déjà les cheveux hérissés naturellement. Il décida d'accentuer le côté piquant de sa coiffure à la suite d'une grande découverte qui devint une grande passion, à l'âge de treize ans. A cet âge là, Botta découvrit le jeu Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. Il aima d'emblée Phoenix, qui sauvait les innocents de la prison, alors que tout portait à croire qu'ils étaient les coupables. Il voulait ressembler à son héros. Mais pas question de faire exactement la même, parce qu'à l'époque, aimer Phoenix Wright, c'était trop la honte. Alors, c'est là qu'il inventa sa coupe si particulière.

J'entends dire: _« Dans ce cas, pourquoi il est pas devenu avocat de la défense au lieu de renégat? »._

La réponse est simple. Botta voulait se battre pour la Justice et ce qui lui a plu chez les Renégats, c'est qu'ils cherchaient une vérité **vraie.** Et puis, à vrai dire, Yuan vaut aussi tout les Benjamin Hunter du monde. Avec lui, on ne s'ennuie jamais.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Voilà Nat! J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai tenu ma promesse! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tordu XD**_


End file.
